Turmoil
by lovecastle89
Summary: Late one night Allura overhears a disturbing conversation between Coran and Nanny about the future of Arus and Voltron. (Set during DoTU)


I got the idea for this short one-shot while working on another story. It's not a spin-off from it, but you might say it's related to it. As with any story I choose to write and share on here, this is for fun and not monetary purposes. I do not own any of the characters of Voltron, only Lord Paxton who is briefly mentioned.

Thank you SnyperLady for the beta read.

_Reviews are always appreciated._

Turmoil

Allura always found solace in her late night strolls outside of the castle. Whether she suddenly woke up from a nightmare of Lotor's horrid visage haunting her, or if she was unable to stop agonyzing about the next robeast attack, a venture outside did wonders for her mind, body and soul. Although being outside alone in the dark night deemed precarious for a princess, she found it therapeutic as she had grown tired of wandering the drab corridors of the castle. The cool air and tranquility of the night would refresh her and she could fall into a deep slumber, once she returned to her bed. Tonight, however, was different, as she could not put her finger onto why she couldn't fall asleep.

Standing now in the meadow after a calming walk, she was ready to return to the castle, her sanctuary, her fortress illuminated by the full Arusian moon. She strode forward crossing a little foot bridge as the hem of her thin, pale pink nightgown swept lightly against her ankles and her long, blonde hair tumbled down her back in soft waves. On her wrist, she wore an alert bracelet that Pidge created for her to use to summon the team or the guards, should she encounter something malevolent. Her bare feet were dampened from the dew in the grass. Feeling more at ease and ready for sleep, she smiled when she sniffed a fresh breeze emanating from the woods nearby. As she walked on, tiny, white wildflowers twinkled in the moonlight like little stars under her feet.

She was safely back to the castle and meandered over to one of the many side entrances. She looked around a bit to see if she could see a castle guard, but there were none in sight. After awhile they had gotten used to her walks and never questioned her about her whereabouts, or brought it to the attention of Coran and Nanny. Glancing down the rows of windows to the castle, she saw that the light in Coran's office was still on at this late hour. Perhaps, he was suffering from insomnia himself, or having a nightcap of his favorite whiskey. Maybe, he had simply forgotten to turn out the light.

After wiping off her bare feet, she turned the knob of the large wooden door to head inside. She opened the door carefully and slowly fearing Coran would confront her about her whereabouts, but she was chagrined when the door made a grating noise. Carefully she squeezed in the small space and tiptoed onto the cold marble floor in the hallway in front of her. Just to her left was a stairwell leading up to her room and one leading down to the boys and the servants sleeping quarters as well as the control room. As she turned to head to the stairwell, she distinctly heard Nanny's voice, "The wedding between the princess and Lord Paxton must take place soon here on Arus."

Allura froze. _What is she talking about and with whom? _she wondered suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of dread.

Allura quickly and quiet as one of the space mice, crossed the hallway and tucked herself into an alcove where see could see Coran and Nanny having a drink. "He's not exactly what I had in mind for a prince for Allura," she heard Coran respond to Nanny. "He is a bit overbearing and much older than her. I am not sure how she will take the news of our proposal," he added as he popped off the top of the crystal decanter of whiskey and added more to his tumbler.

"Well, she needs to accept this! This is for the good of Arus!" Nanny snapped.

Allura, discreetly out of their sight, but with a perfect view of them in the office, continued to eavesdrop on their heated discussion. She felt so much unsettling in the pit of her stomach and her mouth grew parched as she tried to wrap her brain around what she was hearing. _So much for a relaxing walk outside, _she thought. She had only met Lord Paxton days before when Coran had invited him to a luncheon at the castle. Allura had a less than favorable impression of him. He was arrogant, pompous and had spewed several disapproving comments about the Voltron force. He was the ruler of a colony in the Circinus galaxy and supposedly had an agreement with planet Doom rendering immunity against war. By him marrying Allura, Arus would be protected from further attacks.

Allura found this preposterous. Why would Coran and Nanny think that Zarkon and Lotor would follow any rules? They wouldn't! Allura could not believe that _this _was what Coran and Nanny had in mind when they had met with Lord Paxton. But, it was then what Nanny said that perterbed Allura to her core.

"Then, there will no longer be a need for Voltron."

"NO!" Allura involuntarily gasped aloud. She clapped her hand to her mouth immediately and prayed that they hadn't heard her. But, they made no indication of her presence and continued on. Breathing heavily, Allura fought the urge to barge into Coran's office and tell them both how she felt about this absurdity. Hearing a pounding in her ears, it took her a few seconds to realize it was the intense beating of her heart. She leaned closer with her cheek pressed against the cool stone wall to listen to more of the sickening conversation.

"This could prove to be difficult. Allura has grown close to the members of Voltron," Coran stated. He stood up with his tumbler in hand swirling the amber liquid. He strode over to his bookcase and picked up a framed photo, one that Allura knew was of her with the other four Voltron pilots. "Pidge and Hunk are both good, hard-working boys."

" Ha! One is a dimunitive ruffian and the other an overgrown slob who eats all the castle food," Nanny sneered as she dropped another cube of ice in her drink. Coran stared at her a moment and shook his head. Allura could not quite see his facial expression from her distance, but she thought he had to be taken aback by Nanny's cruel words.

"There is also Keith, the commander of the force. His friendship with the princess has blossomed, possibly into something more," he said as he lowered his head and set his tumbler down. He began to pace back and forth about the office.

"He has put her life in danger and encouraged her to fly that lion! He's reckless!" Nanny exclaimed as she got up from her chair.

"But, he has also saved her life countless times, taught her survival skills and kept his word about protecting her. He is the epitome of courage, honor and strength." Coran said with pride in his voice as he looked closely at the photo. "Nanny, don't you understand? If it wasn't for him.."

"He still needs to go, all of them do! Back to Earth. Ever since they have been here, we are constantly being attacked by the Drules. Voltron is only a magnet for trouble and don't get me started on the princess trying to be 'one of the boys'" Nanny snapped waving her hands frantically. Allura felt a sickening nausea rising to her head and her mouth felt like cotton. Listening to Nanny's biting words about her friends had every muscle in her body tense, tight and she felt like her body was twisting in a knot. Nanny's tirade was relentless and it didn't end there.

"And that Lance," Nanny added, her scowl deepening on her chubby face. "That good-for-nothing hoodlum only wants to bed the princess!"

Like a twig about to snap, Allura had reached her breaking point. To think that Nanny could stand there and speak these awful things about the people she loved so much, it was both despicable and heartbreaking. She knew Nanny had opinions about the Voltron team and of her taking over the blue lion, but this was beyond anything Allura ever thought. Allura's blue eyes swam with tears that began to spill down her cheeks. Dashing to Coran's office, she burst in to the doorway stunning both Coran and Nanny, mouths agape paralyzed by her dramatic interruption.

"How could you! " Allura shrieked, panting heavily as she glared at the both of them, her eyes, yet teary, but so intense that they could almost burn holes in Coran and Nanny.

"Allura!" Coran exclaimed in awkward surprise. "How much have you heard?"

"Enough," she responded trembling with hurt and anger apparent on her bright red cheeks. "You want to do away with with Voltron? You think Zarkon and Lotor will leave our planet in peace if I marry Lord Paxton?"

Coran was shaking so much that the framed picture slipped from his hands and it dropped to the floor shattering with pieces of glass scattering about the floor. The whole scene was so surreal that the three of them stood in silence for several moments before any of them uttered a sound.

Coran finally broke the ice, his brown eyes filled with remorse, "Allura, let me explain," but she quickly cut him off.

"I will never, never, never marry that man!" Turning her attention then to Nanny whose eyes were huge and face deathly pale, Allura screamed with venom in her voice, "How could you talk about my friends that way? If it wasn't for Keith and the boys, my people would still be in caves and we would all be slaves! I can't forgive you! _I can't_!"

In a flurry, she turned on her heel oblivious to the broken glass surrounding her, and rushed out of Coran's office before either of them could stop her. The slapping of her bare feet against the marble floor was muffled by her sobs echoing down the hallway. Collapsing onto the landing in front of a stairway, she cried profusely, her body shaking. After several minutes of crying, she slumped over, emotionally and physically drained. While wiping her tears on her nightgown, she became aware of a stinging pain in her left foot. After lighting candle that she found with a matchbox on a nearby shelf, she looked down at her foot and could see a glint of glass sticking out by her heel. She cursed, but carefully using her fingernails, pulled it out. As though in a trance, she stared at her foot as a small stream of blood trickled out. Taking a few deep breaths and dabbing up the blood with her nightgown, she finally stood up.

Alone now with her thoughts of despair, she thought of a man she could turn to in times of great distress like these. He would listen to her, console her and make everything work out. She did and always have many loving and vivid memories of him, her father. Then there was Keith, the commander. She could confide him as he held her encouraging her to spill her thoughts. Her decision would not be easy, but she knew either of them would give her the clarity she was seeking. Taking her candle with her and pushing cobwebs aside, she descended down the stairs to the man that would lead her to her answers.


End file.
